Mementos
by Lilly Rae
Summary: What could an old box in the back of an attic hold. Dear memories of love? The untold tale of what happened to the children of the epilogue? Or just a box full of dusty rubbish? Post-DH, Epilogue compliant.


**-Mementos-**

By: Lilly Rae  
Future FanFic - Cannon Compliant

Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the following characters, places, or things with the exception of Sophia Malfoy. They are the property of JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do not own Harry Potter or any other trademark that has to do with it. All I own is the plot of THIS oneshot._

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Hun, how's it going over there?" Ginny Potter called out to her granddaughter over the mountains of boxes, chests, and an assortment of other objects that filled the Potter's attic. Sophia Malfoy's head suddenly pooped up over a pile of boxes and old copies of the 'Daily Prophet'.

"Good, it's going good," the twelve year old girl chirped. The girl smiled brightly and then ducked back down to begin sorting again. The two continued to sort throughout the contents of the attic in companionable silence until suddenly...

"Grandma! Come look at this!" little Sophia called out. The young girl jumped up and scampered over to her grandmother. Ginny looked up at Sophia, who was holding a large cardboard box looking quite excited.

"What is it, pet?" she asked he granddaughter.

"It's a bunch of pictures and stuff from Hogwarts. And some of it looks really old," Sophia said, setting the box down in front of Ginny and then sitting down across from her. Ginny leaned over the box, peering into it curiously. Then, she let out a little chuckle.

"I can't believe it!" she said excitedly.

Sophia's brow furrowed together with curiosity, leaning in to get a better look at all the the box held. There were tons of things in that old box. Old notes with hearts doodled on them, a prefect pin, an old snitch that if the tired and pathetic flapping of it's wings was anything to go on, had definitely seen some better days, pictures, some magically moving and some muggle and not, even a very old looking map. Suddenly, a picture caught Sophia's eye.

It showed a girl who looked to be about thirteen years old. She had flaming red hair that Sophia noted almost exactly matched what her Grandmother's used to look like. And it was only a few shades brighter and darker than her own strawberry blonde hair. She had on Hogwarts robes with a Gryffindor red and gold tie and emblem. A boy, who looked about fifteen, had his arms around the girl. He had platinum blonde hair and grey blue eyes. Surprisingly, his tie and emblem were Slytherin green and silver.

The two were obviously a couple. They laughed, hugging each other, and occasionally the boy would lay a quick peck on the girl's lips or cheek and the ginger would blush happily, giggling. It was a beautiful moment caught in time of the two. And there was something oddly familiar about them to Sophia. It was like she knew them almost.

"Grandma, who are the people in this picture?" she asked, handing the picture to Ginny.

"Oh, that is your mother and father. Scorpius had just asked your mother Lily out on their first date. Your Uncle Al and Uncle James spied on them the entire time. When they got back to the castle, though, Rose talked them into letting her take a picture of them together. She sent it to me with a letter saying how cute they were together," Ginny said, looking at the photograph with fondness in her eyes.

"You mean that they were together for _**that**_ long even before?" little Sophia asked in astonishment and Ginny nodded.

"Your parents were in love even then. This whole box is like a tribute to the love in this family," Ginny said, patting Sophia on the leg absently as she continued to look at the picture.

"A bunch of old mementos means all that?" Sophia asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, indeed they do... But, we should get back to going through all of this junk. Potters hoard junk it seems." Sophia nodded as her grandmother said this, setting down the photo. When Ginny turned away, though, Sophia smiled and picked up the picture, putting it in her pocket to show her parents later.

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

**Reviews are loved! I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot/ficlet.**

_**~Lilly Rae~**_


End file.
